


The Universe We Dreamt

by TrinityLH (Trinity)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: 2x10, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Graphic Description, Im horrible at tagging, M/M, Nightmares, Season/Series 02, its all fluff, kind of, kind of?, mostly - Freeform, mostly alec has a nightmare and magnus is there, not really - Freeform, post 2x10, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinity/pseuds/TrinityLH
Summary: he's screaming and screaming and screaming until the only sound left are the echoes bouncing off the walls and Magnus' blood gurgling in his mouth and how had he not heard it before because Magnus is dead Magnus is dead Magnus is dead and Alec screams and screams and screa-or, the one where Alec has a nightmare and they don't talk about it





	The Universe We Dreamt

**Author's Note:**

> short and sweet because i don't know how to write at all  
> 2b takes place 4 hours after 2x10 so im bitter i wont get any domestic!malec or notokay!alec after the soul sword thing, therefore i wrote this out of pure salt

Alec had been running. He's been running for what feels like forever. His feet aren't moving, he's been down this hallway at least a dozen times, but this hallway is different than the last, and he's been running. His feet connect with the ground with loud thumps, but there's no noise in this room and is it the same hallway? His feet haven't touched the ground since he got here. He's running again but this time it's different. The hallway stretches on and he almost sees them at the end and he should have gotten there by now but he's not moving. His lungs feel like they've collapsed but the more he thinks about it the more he doesn't know if he's been breathing this whole time. But now he's at the end, he got to the end, and if he didn't know he was breathing he certainly knows now because he's screaming and screaming and screaming until the only sounds left are the echoes bouncing off the walls and Magnus' blood gurgling in his mouth and how had he not heard it before because Magnus is dead Magnus is dead Magnus is dead and he screams and screams and screa- 

Alec wakes with a start, a clear scream ripped from his throat before his breath catches up to him. The remnants of the dreaming hitting him like a fist in the stomach and oh god Magnus isn't beside him, he's not in bed oh god-

But he is there, shuffling into the dip in the bed where he curls up into Alec's chest, running soothing circles on his stomach subconsciously. The breath Alec didn't know he'd been holding suddenly and audibly releases. Magnus stirs in his spot beside Alec, but the hand Alec had gently placed on Magnus' tightens its grip just slightly, and it's enough to let his boyfriend relax back into sleep. There are leftover tears on Alecs face but that doesn't matter now because Magnus is here and he's alive and Alec loves him and Magnus loves him back. Gently, careful not to wake Magnus, Alec shifts down so his face is just inches away from the Warlocks. 

"Alexander..." Alec opens his eyes, when did he close them, to shining cat eyes. Magnus had shifted so his and Alec's noses were barely touching. He could feel his boyfriends slightly erratic breaths ghosting over him, "have you been crying?"

Magnus' words are filled with sleep but concern laced them so heavily that Alec intertwined their fingers and squeezed, Magnus squeezing back just as hard. "I just love you, a lot." This time Magnus grips Alecs hand, as if he could convey everything he'd felt in the last 12 hours; I love you I was terrified Please don't do that to me again I love you Please don't ever die I love you. "I love you too."

Alec hummed happily and tugged them until they were chest to chest, barely an inch of space between them. Alec littered Magnus' hair with kisses until both of their eyes had closed. "Alec, we should talk abou-" Alec's hold became suddenly tighter, almost painfully so as he brought his forehead back to Magnus', "we will tomorrow, I promise, right now please lets just sleep." And so Magnus held Alec's hand until his breathing evened out, and if he cast a more powerful protection spell over the room, then Magnus would wait until tomorrow to tell Alec too.


End file.
